


Bloody Love (Tom Hanniger Love Story)

by Alexandria15458



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Bloody Kisses, Car Accidents, Car Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria15458/pseuds/Alexandria15458
Summary: Anchor was  5 years old when the Cave-In happen at Hanniger Mined, but she was 6 when the Murders started a year later. Now Its Been 10 Years since it all happen! Only Thing On Anchor's mind is to save the only person she Loves!!





	1. Anchor Jayden Palmer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone New Story Tell me if You Like It, Need some feed back Please comment on it!

My Name is Anchor Jayden Palmer! I'm 17 teen years old with Blonde/Brown Hair and Bright Blue Eye,My birthday is October 31,1992!! I Live with my older brother Axel, Sister-In-Law Sarah and My Nephew Noah who is 5 years old. I was 5 Years old when the Cave-in happened at Hanniger Mined then I had turned 6 October then Feb 14 marked a year which the Bloody Valentine Murders Happened at the Mined killing oh most all of the teens there which was Axel,Sarah,Irene, and Tom but only Axel, Sarah, and Irene came back to Sarah's house to tell what happened but I only wanted to see Tom and thats when i Heard Axel tell them that he left him in the Mined! I Freaked out on him started hitting Axel hard anywhere I could hit smack anywhere on his body. I was Yelling at Axel telling him he left Tom to Die and I hate him as I'm now breaking down crying then I felt pain in my cheek Axel had hit me in my cheek to try and get me to calm down. The Next Day I saw Tom for the Last Time Tom gave me a picture of Him and I at my 6th Birthday Party that he threw for me as Axel didn't want to spend money he made on me unless it was clothes or something I need for school or Food at home! Tom gave me anything i wanted which that's where most of my toys and clothes came from was because Tom bought them for me out of Love. Now the Last day Tom Gave me the picture and his Hoodie from the mined, Tom Also told me he Loves me and will be back to keep me safe. That is when I knew that I am in Love With Tom Hanniger and always will. Here is my story of falling in Love and Finding Happiness!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Anchor's POV**

Today is Thursday February 12, 2008, 3 Days before Valentines Day! I get up shower,dress in a Black Tanktop with a pair of ripped blue jeans and my black work boots. Throwing my hair in a messy bun and putting make-up on lightly lip gloss and eyeliner, I go into my closet to find a flannel to go over my tanktop  which I find nothing great! Putting on My Wild Cherry Blossom Deodorant and Perfume, I grab my black/sliver Messager bag and my black Razor In the side of it and run downstairs to the washer and dryer next to the kitchen. ''Anchor your not wearing that to school?'' Axel say looking at me as i run to dryer pulling out my black/white flannel along with Tom's hoodie he gave me the last night i saw him. ''I know Axel but I had to grab these also my medicine it wasn't in my bathroom again?'' I ask walking to the kitchen grabbing a Sunny D in a big bottle and getting a piece of toast. ''I know Sarah took them out again because you aren't taking them again?'' Axel ask/say giving me my morning pills to me as i take them throwing my Flannel on Along with Tom's hoodie that has Hanniger Mine on the back and his name on the front side. I grab my Truck keys showing Axel i took my medicine which he grabbed my wrist hard with hate in his eyes. ''Axel get the fuck off me Now!'' I say/Yell ripping my wrist from Axel's tight grip. ''Anchor I told You to throw that out. Why do you want to keep it for?'' Axel yells following me outside to my truck. ''Because I Love Tom! Axel You Left him to Die! You Were his friend and Left him To be Killed By Harry Warden! I HATE YOU EVERYDAY FOR MAKING HIM LEAVE!'' I yell getting into my truck and drove to school which is hell for me. Just Three Classes then I'm Out of School At 10:30am Being as its my Senior Year.

At 10:30am I Pull Into my Driveway knowing the Axel is Still at work along with Sarah, I Lock My Truck up walking down the street with my hood up headphones in listening to music. I lost track of were I'm walking which I run to the top of hill to see a jeep that i haven't seen in 10 years.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (HEY BITCHES YES IT HAS BEEN AWHILE BUT I REDID CHAPTER 1 PART 1 WHICH IS JUST THE CHAPTER NAME LOL. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER)

** Anchor's POV **

I am still in shock that I don't feel being pushed down on the top of The Jeep that I haven't seen in 10 Years! I can See The Guy Kneeling down Looking at The Mined which I start to Walk Closer to see who this guy is? The Next Thing I know is being pushed hard on the Hood of the Jeep with Bright Green Looking Down At Me With A Smirk. ''Well Look Who Is All Grown Up,Still The Cute Little Girl I Fell In Love With.'' Tom Says looking Down at me with a smirk on his lips and beautiful bright green eyes. ''Tom..?'' I start to say but got cut off with with Tom Kissing me hard making me moan out in a little pain from how hard he slammed his lips on mine. Then I Pull out my pocket knife out and cut my hand to make sure this is REAL!  _(I have Depression and I.E.D, I started to dream thing that felt real but wasn't!!)_ ''Jay This Is Real, I Am Real!'' Tom say cutting his hand putting it up to mine holding my hand kissing me hard again. The Next Thing I know is I'm Naked in the back of The Jeep with Tom Thrusting his Big Hard Cock Inside me. ''Fuck Tee, Faster.'' I moan out loudly knowing that I just called Tom by his Nickname I Gave him when I couldn't say his name when I was Younger. Tom Looks down at me with a smirk on his face and bite my bottom lip hard which I Taste Blood which just made me kiss his more. ''Jay I Love You So Much.'' Tom Say moving faster inside making me moan causing both of us to go over The Edge, I Black Out For A Couple Of Minutes Feeling Heat All Around Me.

I open my eyes to see a warm body on top of me with Tom's Head on my chest Breathing normal again with trying to haha. ''I Love You Too Tee So Much.'' I say taking my hand runnin it through his short sandy blonde hair. Laying Like that for a couple more minutes just feeling warm and love between us I started to fall Asleep but i could here my phone ring making me groan out causing Tom to Move his head looking up at me with a smile and I can tell his fell Sleep too. ''Where The Fuck Is My Phone?'' I Ask sitting up moving My ripped jeans,hoodie, Tom's shirt, and his jeans looking for my bag. ''It's up in the front of the jeep where I threw it at.'' Tom Say pulling my bag from the drivers seat, handing my phone with a kiss and a smile.

** (PHONE CONVO) **

''HELLO.'' I say With a big smile on my face as I can feel Tom kissing my neck making me smile and giggle a little bit. ''ANCHOR JAYDEN PALMER, Where The Fuck Are You?'' Axel yells at me through the phone and that pisses Tom Off more then me as I'm used to it.

**(PHONE CONVO OVER)**

** Tom's POV **

Now I'm Pissed off The Axel is Yelling at Anchor like that! ** Anchor is ** **MINE!!**  ''I am coming home later Axel! You Don't Need to Fuckin Know Where I'm At! Just Go Fuck Megan Some More.'' Anchor say/yells into her phone at Axel then hangs up on his with a smirk on her beautiful face. ''Little Anchor All Grown Up Now.'' I say with a smirk on my face pulling my boxers up my legs and grabbing my Jeans to put on but I stop when I pick up Anchor's Black Lacy Bra and Pantie set. ''Yes Tee I'm 17 teen now,It's been 10 Years.'' Anchor say looking for bra and panties when she see i have them with a smirk on my face. '' Yes I can see that Jay because I know you did wear these kind of Panties.'' I say with a smirk on my face making Anchor blush badly which I kiss her making me drop The Bra&Panties which Anchor grabs them pulling back fast with a smirk on her face. ''Yeah I know That Tom Kind of werid that you knew what kind of underwear I wore when I was younger haha?'' Anchor say/ask looking at me pulling her panties on which I can see her face go up a little with pain but I can Also see a little bit of blood on the floor where Anchor was laying at making me think. ''Jay did I hurt you?'' I ask looking at Anchor's face putting my jeans on and climbing out of the back to sit on the tailgate to put my boots on, but I realized that I took her Virginity. ''No Tee I'm fine but you did take my...'' Anchor say with a small smile but she can't say the Word, pulling on her bra,jeans,and boots sitting next to me on the tailgate. ''Virginity Jay I took That From You! I Took The Only Thing That Made You......'' I say but get cut off with Anchor kissing me with a smile on her face. ''Yes Tee You Took That But I'm Glad You Did Because I'm In Love With You Too I always Have been.'' Anchor say picking up my gray tank top pulling it on as she can see hers in ripped in half on the floor. '' Anchor i want to ask you something very Important.'' I say getting off the tailgate throwing on my T-Shirt picking my Bag with my clothes in it and opening it pulling out a box that has my mom's wedding ring in it. ''Anchor Jayden will You Marry me I Know You Still In school but I Love You So Much.....'' I say but get cut off with Anchor kissing me hard, making her pull me closer to her smiling. ''Yes I will Marry You Tee.'' Anchor say looking up at me with a smile pulling me in to kiss her again. ''Come On We Need to get our hands Cleaned up.'' I say pulling my hoodie and Long Black coat as Anchor Pulls on The Hoodie i Gave Her before I left. Getting in the driver seat as Anchor gets in next to me holding my hand with her seeing the ring that makes her mine forever making both of us smile. ''I Have to Go Talk to Ben about the Mine since my dad passed away.'' I say pulling back from the hill only to go down where Tunnel 5 is then going up to the main road. ''Can I go With You, I don't Want To Go Home Yet?'' Anchor ask kissing my cheek and smiling all cutely man she is going to be the death of me haha. ''Yes You Can we have to stop at the store and get stuff.'' I say kissing her hand then looking out at the road to see that we are getting closer to town. Knowing that I'm Driving Away From My Past Knowing that Anchor is my Future for Always&Forever. I pull into the lot by The Market as I saw everyone at the Diner for Lunch and I Don't need everyone being Rude to Anchor and I, My Wife To Be. ''Anchor Shouldn't You Been In School Still?'' I ask getting out looking at her with a smirk then holding her hand walking into the market. ''Well I'm a Senior so I get out early at 11:00am being as I only have 3 classes then Nothing.'' Anchor say pulling me to the Aisle with glaze and tape making me smile as she starts grabbing everything we need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEACE,LOVE,LAUGH,LIFE

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Please! Need Feed Back!  
> LIVE,LIFE,LOVE


End file.
